Beating Protocol 1: I quit!
by Josephus Prime
Summary: "I quit," Riza said aloud as Mustang's face went white.


Roy Mustang, Fuhrer.

Even now, the word sounded funny on his tongue as he said it aloud, dark eyes admiring the throne as it glistened in the midday sunlight.

Even now, after everything, he couldn't believe he was within reach-No, he had _attained_ his dream.

Even now, he still gazed at the chair with dreamlike eyes.

But it was his. It was all his.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting his coat, Roy turned and sat down in the Fuhrer's-No, his chair.

It felt good. Better than good, actually. Better than sex. Better than sinking into a bath. Better than going to bed after a long day. The chair, while ornate and pompous to the eye, was the comfiest thing Roy had ever sat in. Ever.

But then the weight sank in. He felt shorter than Fullmetal as the gravity of what this was down on him, the responsibilities that came with this great power and title. He would have more work than ever, now, running this country. Not to mention he still had to make it a democracy to get his 520 cenz back from Fullmetal.

He sighed, relaxing back and closing his eyes. For just one moment, he asked the universe to let him relax, let him enjoy what he had worked so hard for him, let him savor his sweet, sweet victory, if just for this one moment.

There was a knock at the door, and Mustang scowled. Internally, he wished that the Universe had let the moment last longer, but as he growled, "Come in," he realized it was too much to wish for.

He opened his eyes to gaze upon the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye was positively radiant in the sunlight from behind Mustang's chair, smiling widely at Mustang as she saluted him. As always, her uniform was tidy and clean, with her hair cut short. Mustang smiled back at her, of course, motioning for her to come on in, but not before noticing a certain look in her eyes.

Riza looked determined, almost dangerously so. There was a spark of avarice and mischief in her deep blue eyes, and her smile had a funny curve to it. "Enjoying the chair, sir?"

"You have _no_ idea," Mustang said, smiling as he leaned forward, chin resting on his intertwined hands, "Something I can do for you, Hawkeye?"

Riza's smile grew, and Roy felt a chill go down his back that had nothing to do with how confident and pleased Riza looked at this moment. "Actually, sir, yes, there is." She closed the door, and approached the desk, Mustang's dark eyes following her every movement-Every sway of her hair, every move of her shoulders, and that smile.

Honestly, it scared Msutang a little.

Riza leaned over his desk, planting her hands on his desk as she smiled greedily at him. Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Hawkeye?"

"I want to make sure," Riza said, smiling, "That you don't forget who helped you get here."

Mustang blinked, frowning a little. "Hawkeye, what're you-"

Riza kept going, her smile growing wider by the second. "I watched your back, did your paperwork, and covered your ass more times than either of us have had birthdays," she said, sounding very out of character, "I've done more for you than anyone ever has for anyone else in the history of the military." She smiled happily, "And now it's time to collect."

Roy's eyes widened. It was starting to become clear now. His dark eyes narrowed as his hands tightened. "So, while I was making my rise to the top, you were making your own plans. Am I right?"

Riza's smile grew even wider. "And now it's time for me to realize my plans too. And you're going to help me do that." She reached into her finely pressed uniform and pulled out a slip of paper, throwing it ontop the desk. Mustang scooped it up, prepared to see a list of demands. Instead, he saw three words.

"I quit," Riza said aloud as Mustang's face went white. His hands trembled as he held the paper, wrinkles appearing on the resignation note. He scowled, and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. He had just attained his dream, and now it felt like he was losing it.

"Why?" He growled through gritted teeth, looking up at the smug Riza through furious eyes, "Why are you doing this? You're the best, Hawkeye," He said, standing, the paper crushed in his fist, "You're the _only one_ I'd have watching my back! _Why are you doing this_?"

Riza smiled, leaning over, grinning happily. "So I can do t_his_," And with that, she kissed him.

Again, Roy's eyes went wide, vaguely feeling Hawkeye's arms around his neck as she pulled herself closer. He didn't notice his eyes closing, or his hands taking her cheeks in hold and pulling her deeper as he kissed her more.

He was too busy reveling in the feeling of this true, final victory.

They kissed as if there was no tomorrow, like this was their last act on earth, until, finally, for sake of oxygen, they separated, Hawkeye smiling at the dumbstruck look on Mustang's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hawkeye placed a finger over his lips. "It's _my _turn to give orders," she said, reaching down and tracing the inside of his neck with a soft, slender finger, "You'll meet me tonight at seven at the theatre for the new Xingese ballet. You will not be late. You'll bring roses. You'll tell me how lovely I am before we go inside. You will _NOT_ fall asleep during the performance," she said, grinning as she poked his Adam's apple, "And then you will escort me back to your home for a lovely meal before we retire to your room. Understood?"

Roy blinked. "G-got it," he said, relaxing as he looked into Riza's smiling eyes, "Riza," he said, blinking at her in shock, "This is what you want? This is what you were planning for this whole time?"

Riza nodded, not even the hint of a blush of embarrassment coming to her. It was something Roy loved about her-She always knew the right thing and was never bashful about it. "I will always be by your side, Roy," She said, and Roy's heart jumped at the way his name rolled off her tongue, "I've always got your back. No matter what happens."

Then she kissed him again, and Roy responded in kind.

They didn't know how much time had passed, or why no one had seen them or come in. All they knew is when they finally broke the kiss, Riza was in Roy's lap in the chair, getting up as she brushed her hair behind her ear as most girls do. Roy smiled as she stood, unbuttoning her coat as she sighed happily. "I'll be honest, Roy," she said, smiling, "I'd have quit for you even if you never became Fuhrer."

Roy smiled, relaxing in his char as he watched her walk to the door. "I'm glad. See you tonight?"

Riza looked back him, still glowing. "Of course, Roy." She said, and then she was gone, the door clicking shut behind her.

Mustang smiled. Being a Fuhrer would not be simple, but when he thought of Hawkeye-No, Riza now-He knew he would do the job with excellence.

There was something he had to do first, though.

Picking up his phone, he dialed a number. "Fullmetal? _It's your new Fuhrer_," He said, smiling as Riza had when she first entered the room, "I believe you owe me some money, and I'll need it before tonight."


End file.
